Japan is Indonesia's Fans
by Hina Nishizawa
Summary: Disini, tokoh2 nya dari P4A. Ceritanya anggota IT mau bikin band gara2 ada band dari Indonesia dateng ke Yasogami High School. Ternyata anggota inti IT itu nge-fans berat sama band itu. Kalo penasaran "Check It Out" deh
1. Chapter 1 : School Bazaar

_**My first fic. Maybe it's to short. Maaf kalo GAJE, dan garing abis. Read and review ya..**_

_**Disclaimer : ATLUS**_

_**Genre : Humor (Maybe)**_

_**Rated : K - T**_

**Japan is Indonesia's Fans**

**Chapter 1**

**Pada suatu pagi…**

Chie : Eh cuuyy. Gue denger katanya ada band terkenal yg mau meriahin sekolah kita pas bazaar ntar.

Yosuke : Masa sih? Band apaan coy?

Chie : Waah, kurang tau deh gue. Pokoknya sih katanya terkenal bgt.

Yu : Ohayo. Boleh 'JB' ngga? (JB: join bareng).

Chie : Bubaar bubarr.

Yosuke : Iya dah bubaaarrr.

Yu : Jahat amat sih lo lo pada. Emg lg pada ngomongin apaan sih?

Chie : Itu lho. Katanya ntar pas bazaar di sekolah bakalan ada artis ternama gitu.

Yosuke : Ternama? Katanya terkenal?

Yu & Chie : *sweatdrop* Itu mah sama aja mas broo.

Yosuke : Oh gitu. Yaudah maaf yaa.

Yukiko : Moga2 aja ya band korea yg namanya 'SNSD' itu lho. Gue lg terobsesi sm girl band nih (tiba2 muncul seperti hantu).

Chie : Eh? Yukiko. Baru dateng ya? Hahahahaha (innervoice: kaget bgt gue tiba2 tuh org dateng)

Yukiko : Iya gue baru dateng. Boleh nimbrung ya.

Yosuke : Boleh boleeh.

Yu: Giliran gue mau nimbrung pada mau bubar. Kok kalo pas Yukiko nimbrung dibolehin sih Yos? Jgn2…?

Yosuke : Ngga kok! Gue ngga ada apa2 sm Yukiko!

Chie : Ah! Kalo gini mah mending gue keluar deh (kok kyk cemburu ya? wkwkwk)

Hina (Author) : Stoopp! Ni fic kan punya gue. Ngikutin scenario dong.

Yosuke : Tau nih si Yu. Tau2nya jd ngebahas beginian.

Chie : Tau nih. Kan gue sakit hati didalam.

All : EHHH?

Yukiko : Chie-san suka sm Hanamura-kun?

Chie : Ngga kok! Nga-ngapain suka sm dia coba!

Hina : Ehhh? Masa sih? (kok Author ikutan?)

Chie : Ng-ngga kok!

Yosuke : Ahh! Tau ah! Capek gue!

Yu : Lah? Si Yosuke nge-fly tuh.

Yukiko : Ehhh? Masa sih?

Hina : Stooppp! Udh2 back to the story daahh!

Yukiko : Ahh, Author ngga mau ambil kompromi niih -_-

All : *sweatdrop*

**BTTS**

**Siang harinya…**

HP : *berdering*

Naoto : Oh, HP aku bunyi tooh (ini karakter favorit Author. Akhirnya keluar)

Naoto : Moshi moshi (ditelepon)

Chie : Naoto-san. Ayo kita ke Junes.

Naoto : Laah? Emg masih mau ngebahas apa lagi? Kan kasus pembunuhan udh selesai.

Chie : Bukan soal itu lagi. Aku mau ngomongin soal bazaar sekolah kita itu lhoo.

Naoto : Ohh. Kan kita beda kelas Senpai. Kok mau bahas bareng aku, kenapa ngga sama Narukami-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, Hanamura-senpai?

Chie : Mereka jg ikut. Tp aku mau minta pendapat kamu. Boleh yaa..

Naoto : Hmm, yaudah deh. See ya

Chie : Oke deh. Arigatou Naoto-san. See ya.

**At Junes…**

Chie : Mana nih yg lain? Si Narukami-kun lg latihan basket. Yukiko lg piket. Hanamura-kum… Oh ya! Dia kan juga pikeet! Sabar kan diri aku Tuhan. Moga2 tidak ada apa2 dengan Yukiko & Hanamura.

Naoto : Senpai. Kok sendirian aja. Aku ajak Rise ngga papa kan?

Rise : Sumimasen senpai.

Chie : Oh. Ngga papa sih. Aku lg nungguin yg lain nih, blom pada balik.

Naoto : Emg masih di sekolah. Narukami-senpai ikut jg ngga?

Chie : Oh, Narukami-kun? Dia juga ikut kok.

Naoto : Ohh gitu *senyum manisnya keluar*

Rise : Naoto kenapa? Kok senyum? Kalo senyum manis deh :P

Chie : Iya nih manis deh hhahahaha.

Naoto : Arigato gozaimasu Chie-senpai, Rise-san.

Hina : Iya ya Naoto manis kalo senyum.

Chie & Rise : Nih apa lagi? Author-san ikut ikutan!

Hina : Maaf mbak sis *ditendang Chie dan Rise*

**Skip ke wkt bazaar…**

Yu : Jadinya kita bikin rumah hantu nih?

Yukiko : Kyknya menyenangkan.

Chie : Tentu saja! Kita bikin rumah hantu. Sebagai ketua panitia dari kelas kita. Aku putuskan bikin rumah hantu! Itu jg hasil dari pendapat Naoto-san dan Rise-san sih.

Yosuke : Cihh, banyak ngomong nih Chie.

Yukiko : Kok pake nama kecil?

Chie: *ngeblush* Apaan sih? (ceritanya marah gitu)

Yosuke : Oh iya salah. Satonaka-san maksudnya *agak sweatdrop*

Hina : Ahh, udh lanjut (Author muncul pake seragam Yasogami High School)

Yukiko : Waahh, Author-san manis pake seragam Yasogami! (ceritanya seneng gitu)

Hina : Hehehehe, arigato Yukiko-san.

Chie : Nih ikut ikutan lagi.

Yu : Udah ah biarin.

Hina : Yaudah deh. Hina-san out. Aku mau kekelas Naoto-san. Author kan fans beratnya. Wuekekeke (ceritanya ketawa gitu)

Yosuke : Yaudah sana gih.

Lalu terdengar suara menggelegaar dan dikenal..

Speaker : Ladies and gentleman. This is our band. It's the first time we sing in the Japan. Come on see us.

Drrrrrrrrr *suaradrum* (maunya sih drum)

Chie : Eh? Itu dia bandnya!

Yukiko : Eh mana mana?

Yosuke : Masa sih itu bandnya?

Yu : Kok ada yg mirip gue ya (?)

Chie : Itukan?

All : SM*SH!

**To Be Continued~**

**Sekian dulu fic GAJE dan garing dari saya, karena Author sama Naoto lg di café Junes. Chapter dua coming soon ya. RnR please.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Indonesia Band!

_**Fic GAJE ini udh ada chapter 2-nya niihh! Weeeeeee! Ceritanya Author udh balik dari café Junes :P**_

_**Disclaimer : ATLUS & **__**HINA NISHIZAWA **__***plak***_

_**Genre : Humor (maybe)**_

_**Rated : K+**_

**Japan is Indonesia's fans **

**Chapter 2 **

All : Semeessh!

Yu : Bener deh salah satu personil Smesh kok ada yg mirip gue ya?

All : *sweatdrop*

Yukiko : Yahh, ngga ada SNSD ya? Pokoknya yg Girl Band deh.

Yosuke : wah gue itu penggemar beratnya smesh tuuh!

Chie : Yahhh semes gue kira XO-10.

Yukiko : Hahahahaha! Masa Chie-san nge-fans sama XO-10 sih? Emg masih jaman ya?

Hina (Author) : Kalo gue mah nge-fans sama SNSD duoong.. (Author alay nih -_-)

Yukiko : Weee Author-san sama kyk akuu *tos sama Author*

Hina: Gue paling suka yg lagunya itu "Jii (Gee maksudnya)" :P

Yukiko : Kalo aku suka yg lagunya "Mbah Taxi (MR. Taxi maksudnya)" itu lho.

Chie : Woooii! Nih Author kok gini ya?

Hina : Okee Hina out jugaa.

All : *sweatdrop*

Yu : Baru tau gue kalo ada Author yang kyk gini.

Yosuke : Yahh biarin aja lagi.

Naoto : Author-san kan sahabatku :P (Ini maunya Author :P)

Yu : Eh, Shirogane-san. Kyknya barusan dari café Junes bareng Author ya?

Naoto : Iya, boleh ngga aku coba ngeliat rumah hantunya?

Chie : Wahh, bentar dulu ya ada yg lagi didalem.

Naoto : Sipp deh *thumbsup*

Misterius : KYAAAA!

All – Naoto : Horeee!

Naoto : Kok malah seneng sih? Org ada yg teriak?

Chie : Berarti rumah hantu kita berhasil!

Yu : Iya, baru kali ini aku ikut bazaar sekolah, tapi udh laris aja kelasnya.

Yukiko : Aku senang, aku senang *jingkrak-jingkrak*

All : *sweatdrop*

Tiba-tiba ada org bertubuh besar, tinggi dan berdarah.

All + Naoto : KYAAAAAA!

Naoto : APAAN TUUH?

Yukiko : BUTO IJOO?

Yu : Bukan, itu tuh "BUTO MERAAHH"!

All : *sweatdrop*

Ternyata orang misterius itu adalah…. Drrrrrrrr (maksudnya bunyi drum gitu).

Chie : Hooii, Author-san. Siapa sih? Kan kita semua jadi penasaran.

Hina : Iya bentar lagi.

Orang misterius itu adaalaaahh.. jeengg! KANJI!

Naoto : Kanji-kun? *ngeliat Kanji berjalan keluar rumah hantu*

Kanji : Gila! Itu rumah hantu serem banget. WTH dahh!

Rise : *tiba2 muncul* Ihh! Kok Kanji-kun mimisan?

All + Naoto – Rise – Kanji : HAAAHH?

Kanji : Haah? Oh ini gara2 kejedot tembok waktu lari tadi.

Chie : Parah bgt sih lukanya.

Yukiko : Iya, emg didalem ada apaan?

Hina : Hooii! Kok jadi gini sih ceritanya? Males jd ngurusin kalian! Back to the story dong. Ini jg nih si Naoto pake pengen ngeliat rumah hantunya segala! (Author lagi emosi beneran ini)

All : Iya boss *menciut*

Hina : Gitu doong!

Naoto : Maaf ya Author-san. Marah ya sama aku? *babyface*

Kalo Author udh liat Naoto jd ikut menciut.

Hina : Aku ngga marah kok sama Naoto *blush*

All – Naoto : EEHHH? Author kok pilih kasih sih?

Hina : Maaf ya. Yaudah deh yg penting BTTS aja dulu oke?

All – Naoto : Iya deh.

**BTTS**

Chie : Yook, kita coba aja liat konser mereka.

Yu : Gue tambah penasaran nih sama personil yang mirip gue itu.

Yosuke : Ohh, yang rambut mangkok? Kalo ngga salah namanya Morgen Smesh deh.

Yukiko : Morgen? Wakakakakakk namanya lucu sekali *ketawa gaje*

Naoto : Kalo aku sukanya yg namanya itu lho Bisma.

Hina : Naoto suka sama Bisma? Jangan suka smesh deh.

Naoto : Ehh? Emg kenapa?

Kanji : Masa suka sama Smesh sih? Emg jaman apa?

Hina : Walaupun gue ngga suka sama Kanji. Hmm maksudnya BENCI tapi gue setuju dikit sih.

Rise : Wahh, Author-san ngomongnya nafsu banget sih?

Lalu Smesh pun bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu "Yu Now Mi So Wel (maksudnya I Heart You)"

_Kenapa hariku cekat cekot kepada kamu (?)_

_Kenapa air liur ku menetes bila dekat kamu (?)_

_Kau izin kan aku tuk dapat rasakan cintaa_

_Yu Now Mi So Weeell_

_Girl Ai Hert Yuu.. (?)_

_ Udah deh sama lagunya Smesh yg satu ini. Author sendiri ngga terlalu suka SM*SH._

**BTTS**

Morgen Smesh : (akhir lagu) We love yu Yasogami Haikh Skull :*

Yu : Itu dia yg mirip sama gue. Gue mau minta foto bareng ahh (?)

Chie : Yaudah gih sono. Keburu pada dikerubunin fansnya lagi.

Saat tengah berjalan menghampiri Morgen Smesh. Ternyata benar kata Chie banyak banget bo' fansnya Morgen. Padahal ngga bias main Orgen. Hhhh, Author bingung juga nih ada aja yg suka sama Smesh

**BTTS**

Yu : *mencoba untuk memasuki kerumunan* Hhhh! Ayo demi foto bareng kembaranku! (?)

Bakk buuk beekk book. Yu terhempas keluar kerumunan.

Yukiko : Narukami-kun, daijobu?

Yu : Daijobu. Gila aja Satonaka bener ya. Cuma mau dapetin foto bareng aja mesti berkorban nyawa (?)

Chie : Kan bener apa yang gue bilang. Ngomong2 Hanamura-kun kemana ya?

Naoto : Wahh ngga ngeliat tuh. Masa tadi aku abis minta tanda tangan Bisma ya… (belom selesai ngomong)

Yukiko : Oh iya Hanamura-kun menghilang. Ayo kita cari.

All – Naoto : Ayyoo!

Naoto : Kan gitu aku ditinggal sendirian :'( *sedih ceritanya*. I don't wanna be alone (kyk waktu ngelawan shadownya ya)

Hina : Wahh, jangan khawatir kan ada aku. Aku ngga bakalan ninggalin para pemain fic ku :P

Naoto : Arigato Author-san.. Boleh manggil nama kecil ngga?

Hina : Boleh (Author seneng bgt nih :P)

Naoto : Arigato Hina-san.

Sementara itu Chie, Yu, Yukiko sedang mencari2 Yosuke. Kanji dan Rise memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat lagi ke fic GAJE ini.

Chie : Yosuke-kun mana ya?

Yukiko : Chie-san, kamu suka sama Hanamura-kun ya?

Yu : Iya nih. Dari tadi ketauan banget lho.

Chie : Iya, tapi jangan bilang siapa2 ya.

Yu & Yukiko : Ehh? Siipp deh *thumbsup*

Dari kejauhan.

Yu : Hanamura?

Yosuke : Hehhehe, aku dapet fotonya Morgen Smesh lho? *nyodorin foto ke Yu*

Yu : Ehh? Arigato Hanamura *ngambil fotonya*

Chie & Yukiko : Yokataa..

**After School**

Yosuke : Katanya abis bazaar sekolah ada pertunjukan bakat yg sifatnya individu dan kelompok ya?

Yukiko : Iya, tidak harus atas nama kelas. Kita berempat juga bisa ikut.

Chie : Wahh, ikut yuk. Tapi nampilin apaan ya?

Yu : Wahh! Aku ada ide!

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko : Apa?

Yu : Kita bikin Band aja yuk!

**To be Continued~**

**Gimana 'my second fic'? Tambah GAJE dan garing? Atau tambah lucu? RnR please. Mau usul lirik lagu buat Bandnya IT yg inti (Yu, Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko). Chapter 3 coming soon ya. Konnichiwa **


	3. Chapter 3 : On the way to Talent Contest

**Fic GAJE ini ada chapter 3 nya nih. Ceritanya IT inti mau bikin band gitu. Pokoknya tambah GAJE dan garing abis deh! Kenapa character A & B nya Naoto sm Souji, karena Souji itu tokoh utama yg jarang keluar dan Naoto itu favorite saya. Sekiann..  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : ATLUS & HINA NISHIZAWA *buang jauh2***

**Genre : Humor (maybe)**

**Rated : K+**

**Japan is Indonesia's Fans**

**Chapter 3**

Yu : Kita bikin Band aja yuk!

All : Heeehh?

Yukiko : Band apaan?

Yu : Katanya kamu mau lagi suka Girl Band kan?

Yukiko : Iya, emg kenapa?

Chie : Kita mau bikin Girl Band gitu?

Yosuke : Iya kali. Mau nyanyiin lagu apaan lagi?

Chie : Kalo misalnya kita bikin Girl Band, kita dandanin Narukami-kun sama Hanamura-kun kyk waktu Beauty Pageant wkt Cultural Festival aja yaa..

Yukiko : Ehh iya. Bener juga ya.. :P

Yosuke : Wahh aku mah ogah bener dah sama dandananku waktu kontes itu.

Yu : Ngga mau ah..

Yukiko : Kan kita mau bikin Girl Band!

Chie : Iya nih. Narukami-kun mah plin-plan.

Yu : Yahh, kan maksudnya itu kan- (belom selesai ngomong)

Yukiko : Pokoknya kita bikin Girl Band aja.

Chie : Ayoo..

Yu : Ehh… (nge-pause sesaat)

**Pendaftaran Kontes Bakat**

Kashiwagi : Ayo anak-anak, mari semua mendaftar ke Kontes Bakar eh bakar, maksudnya Kontes Bakat anak-anak. (kyk guru TK)

Siswa : *sweatdrop berjamaah*

Chie : Miss Kashiwagi, saya, Yukiko, Narukami-kun, Hanamura-kun mau ikut Kontes Bakat inii.

Yukiko : Iya bu. Daftarnya dimana?

Kashiwagi : Disini anak-anak. Kalian mau menampilkan apa?

Chie : Maunya sih bikin band bu. Boleh nggak bu?

Kashiwagi : Boleh boleh. Silahkan tanda tangan disini *nunjuk kertas warna putih*, disini *kertas warna pink(?)*, disini *kertas ungu*, lalu disini *buku tamu(?)

Yukiko : Banyak bgt bu. Liat si Chie tangannya sampe gemeter gitu bu.

Kashiwagi : Kalian mau ikut atau tidak?

Yukiko & Chie : Ikut buu

Tak lama terlihat Yosuke dan Yu dating eh dating, datang dari kejauhan dengan cara berlari.

Yosuke : Huoeeeyy, siapa bilang kita mau ikut kyk ginian?

Chie : Lah? Kan yg ngusulin kamu sendiri

Yukiko : Iya nih. Kita kan jg mau ikut kyk ginian.

Yosuke : Ya ntar dulu maksudnya, kita bicarain dulu mateng-mateng. (emg telor mateng -_-)

Yu : *ngos-ngosan* iya, trus kita bikin band biasa kan? Bukan girl band?

Chie : Sesuai yang kamu bilang, kita bikin girl band dong.

Yu & Yosuke : Tidaakkk…

Yosuke : Pokoknya kalian mesti batalin ini semua!

Chie : Udah kedaftar, percuma dong aku tanda tangan sampe gemeteran kyk gini -_-

Yukiko : Iya, kasian juga Chie.

Yu : Pokoknya batalin dulu. Trus kalo udh dibicarain baru deh kita daftar ulang.

Yosuke : Kalian daftar kesiapa?

Chie & Yukiko : Miss Kashiwagi

Yosuke : Ternyata dia dibelakang semua ini ya? DASAR KASHIWAGIII!

Kashiwagi : Hanamura? Apa yang kamu katakan? *death glare*

Yosuke : Eh ada ibu. Bisa nggak bu kita mengundurkan diri dari Kontes ginian? Hahahha.

Kashiwagi : Hmm, bisa sih, tapi kalian mesti menghapus tanda tangan Satonaka.

Yu dan Yosuke langsung lari ke kelas kan mengambil penghapus.

Yosuke : Baiklah, Yu ayo kita kerahkan semua tenaga kitaa!

Yu : Okeeee!

Hapuuss, hapusss, hapuus, dan hapus. Dan pada akhirnya…

Yosuke : Apaan nih? Kok nggak bisa kehapus?

Yukiko & Chie : Xixixixixixixi (maunya sih ketawa gitu)

Yukiko : Chiee, mereka itu lugu sekali ya. Huahahahaha *ketawa gaje*

Chie : Yukikooo *sweatdrop*

Yu : Kenapa nggak bisa dihapus nih?

Chie : Ya iyalah, secara, namanya juga tanda tangan pake cat air ya nggak bisa di hapus.

Yu & Yosuke : Uapaaaa?

**To Be Continued~**

**On the way chapter 4. Gimana? Makin garing and GAJE abis ya? Gomen ya kalo nggak lucu sama sekali. Maaf juga kalo lebih pendek. RnR please.. Review and sangat berarti. Thanks buat Newbie Grand Chaser, Hikaru Tamano, dan Magnum Classic atas review nya **


	4. Chapter 4 : School Talent Contest

**Chapter 4.. Horeee \:)/ langsung baca aja yoo. Sorry updatenya lama.**

**Disclaimer : ATLUS & Hina gitu lhoo *ditendang***

**Japan is Indonesia's fans**

**Chapter 4**

Yu dan Yosuke : Uapaaa?

**Langsung skip sebelum Kontes Bakat**

Naoto : Senpai, aku datang membantu.

Hina (Author) : Huaaa, Naotokuu.. (mau meluk gitu)

Hina : *kesandung* Eh? *bruukk* Ahh…

Naoto : Daijobu? Lagian lari – lari kyk gitu, pasti jatoh kan..

Hina : Teehehehehehe

Chie : Eh ada Naoto! Dari tadi?

Naoto : Nggak juga kok senpai. Baru aja dateng.

Chie : Oh, hahaha. (ngeliat Author di lantai) Eh? Author-san ngapain tiduran dilantai?

Hina : (inner voice : nggak liat hah, org abis jatoh?) Eh? Hahaha, nggak kok. Hahaha, baru mau berdiri :P

Chie : Hhh, Author satu ini emg aneh nih. Oh iya Naoto, aku minta bantuan nge-dandanin ya..

Naoto : Eh? Dandanin? Dandanin siapa?

Chie : Itu lhoo, anak – anak cowok. Kan kita bikin girl band gitu.

Hina : HAH? Girl band? Huahahahaha? Siapa tuh yang ngidein? Huahahaha GAJE bet dah huahaha.

Chie : (nge – God's Hand Hina) Kamu sendiri yang bikin ini fic. Kalo nggak kontraknya kan aku nggak bakalan ikut.

Hina : Heeh? Ada kontrak? Oh iyaya.

Yukiko : Haloo semua… Eh? Ada Author-san, lagi ngapain di Yasogami? Pake seragam lagi?

Hina : Oh.. Saya jadi seksi konsumsi. Lumayan lah dapet 1000 yen perkotak.

Chie : Haahh? 1000 yen? Wah kyknya makanan enak nih. Emg isinya apaan?

Hina : Oh biasa lah, aqua gelas, pastel, risol, bolu kukus, martabak, dll.

Yukiko : Lah? Kok bisa dapet 1000 yen per kotak?

Hina : Kan barang impor semua dari Indonesia (yeee, Indonesia *prokprok*)

Chie : Yahh, kirain apaan. Kirain Steak gitu. Nggak menarik nih.

Hina : Oh iya dapet hadiah juga.

Naoto : Hadiah apaan? Pulpen laser? (ngarep bet dah)

Hina : Hahaha, nggak lah. Sedotan sama cabe rawit impor hahaha.

Hina di God's Hand Chie, di Megidolaon Naoto. Sedangkan Yukiko hanya menatap dengan sweat drop.

Hina : Ampuunn! *death*

**BTTS**

Naoto : Senpai, aku bantuin dandanin ya.

Chie : Iya, kyk wkt Beauty Pageant aja lah.

Naoto : Sipdeh senpai.

Sehubung saya males bikin chapter lagi. Jadi langsung di skip ke wkt Kontes.

Yukiko : Doki doki (kyk anak kecil)

Chie : Kita dapet nomor urut ke 4 nih.

Yu : Nomor 4 kan.

Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, Yu (All) : Nomor siaaal.

Naoto : Ayo Fight Senpai. Narukami senpai cantik kok. Kyk Gigi di Cherry Belle.

Hina : Naoto suka Cherry Belle? Ampun deh.. *tepok jidat*

Naoto : Nggak kok cuma nge-fans aja.

All + Hina : *sweat drop*

Yukiko : Naoto-kun itu kan sama aja.

Hina : Iya, sama aja sih hahahaha -_-

Speaker : Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Noriko Kashiwagi!

Penonton : *tepuk tangan nggak niat*

Unknown : Hooii, seksi konsumsi. Sini kau!

Hina : Oh, iya bentar dulu. Anuu, aku dipanggil nih. Paling disuruh ngebagiin makanan. Wish you and me luck ya (bahasa inggris ceritanya)

All + Naoto : Okee.

Mari kita intip Stage nya.

**On the Stage**

Kashiwagi : Baiklah anak-anak sekalian. Mari kita panggil peserta nomor 1, Kujikawaaa Risee!

Rise : Hai semua…

Juri 1 : Baiklah, silahkan lakukan apa yang kamu bisa.

Rise : Oke…

Lagu pun dimulai. Ternyata Rise nggak mau ikut Fic ini karena mau latihan untuk hari ini, hmmm.

Rise : Muna sawagi mushi shite mo kokoro ga Feel Blue…

Rise menyanyikan lagu True Story…

Juri 2 : Bravo! Bravo!

Rise : Sankyuu..

Juri 3 : Kamu itu Risette ya?

Rise : Teehehehe. Iya, aku boleh ikut kan?

Juri 3 : Tentu saja. Tp kamu itu artis jadi poin mu dikurangi 5 poin.

Rise : UUAAPAAA?

Juri 1 : Iya, karena kamu itu artis. Sekian..

Rise ke Back Stage dengan sedih…

Naoto : Oke, Fight Rise! Tadi kamu hebat kok. *thumbsup*

Rise : Arigato, tapi kamu lagi ngapain disini?

Naoto : Aku itu manager nya Band senpai..

Rise : Band senpai? Yu senpai bikin band? Band apa?

Naoto : Tepatnya "Girl" Band sih..

Rise : Hah? Aku pasti dukung senpai. Tapi aku jg pengen menang -_-

Hina : Sabar ya Rise.. Lagu True Story udh jd Runner Up nada sambung RBT lhoo. Aku aja pake.

Rise : Eh, Author-san. Makasih udh pake RBT True Story.

Hina : Sipdeh.

Langsung saya ceritakan saja ya peserta ke 2 & 3. Pokoknya mereka GAJE bgt deh. Peserta ke 2 punya bakat lypsing dan didiskualifikasi karena meniru Shinta dan Jojo. Peserta ke 3 punya bakat meminum susu lewat hidung dan diberikan poin yg banyak karena bakat satu ini sangat langka, kebetulan peserta ke 3 itu ada Mitsuo Kubo yang baru keluat dari RSJ. Sekiann~

Yukiko : Doki Doki..

Chie : Abis ini giliran kita.

Yu : Aku pengen bgt terjun dari atap sekolah nih.

Yosuke : *pingsan sesaat setelah mengaca*

Chie : Hanamura-kun banguun!

Yosuke : Eh? Oh? Habis ini kita ya. Mari kita berdoa, berdoa dimulai.

Chie : Selesai.

Kashiwagi : Mari kita sambut peserta kita yg ke 4..!

Chie, Yukiko, Yu, Yosuke naik ke atas panggung.

Penonton 1 : Narukami senpai, kenapa begini?

Penonton 2 : Hmm, sepertinya menarik…

Penonton 3 : Yukiko-san manis sekalii

Penonton 4 : Girl band ya? Hmmm, kyknya menarik.

Juri 1 : Baiklah tunjukkan bakat kalian *mukul palu kyk di persidangan*

Musik pun dimulai, Chie dibagian gitar dan back vocal, Yukiko vocalist, Yu keyboard & vocal, Yosuke pemain kecrekan (Y: Hoii, Hina kok aku dapetnya jelek mulu sih? H: Ini sudah takdirmu lah, terima saja) & vocal.

Yosuke : One, two, three. Go!

Yukiko : Hyaaaa! Huooo!~ (ini termasuk lirik lagu)

Chie : Nananananana~ (backing vocal)

Yu : Kusedang asyik berdansa, kerlingan matamu manja, membuatku jadi merasa, melebur dalam dada~

Chie : Kamu cantik, cantik dari hatimuuu. Huu~

Yukiko : Gak gak gak kuat gak gak gak kuat, aku gak kuat sama playboy playboy

Yosuke : *rap* Yo yo yo, yosuke here. Pada gak kuat sama playboy, rambut mangkok sedang berdansa, eh eh eh. Si bruce lee ngaku dirinya cantik, padahal tampangnya nyeremin.. Yo eh, yo eh, yo yo yo yo. Here it go..!

Yu : Jangan kau pergi oh baby baby mengapa. Apa yang kurang dari ku apa coba..

Yosuke : Yo yo oh baby. Jangan tinggalkan rambut mangkok sendiri yoo! *break dance* *nabrak mic*

SFX : *nggiinng* (bunyi mic)

Terjadi hening sesaat…

Juri 1 : Hmmm, jadi ini bakat kalian?

Chie : Tepatnya yaa.. Maaf bila tidak memuaskan.

Juri 2 : Sebenarnya berapa lama kalian latihan?

Yukiko : Kami latihan rutin setiap hari.

Juri 3 : Bakat yang menarik hmm. Tolong kembali ke back stage.

Sepertinya komentar yang tidak memuaskan membuat band kita ini kembali ke back stage dengan sedih :'(

Naoto : Ayo senpai. Fight, tadi itu sudah lumayan bagus kok *nahan ketawa*

Yukiko : Arigato Naoto-kun.

Chie : Haah! Semuanya gara2 kalian berdua nih *nunjuk Yu dan Yosuke*

Yu : Heeh? Aku tuh sudah berusaha kyk Morgen Semesh okee.

Chie : Suaramu itu berat, sedangkan dandanan kamu itu kyk perempuan..

Yosuke : Aku juga udah berusaha break dance sebagus mungkin.

Chie : Nggak usah break dance segala deh. Kamu kan pake rok, panjang lagi. Tadi aja kepentok mic kan?

Yosuke : Iya sih…

Yukiko : Tidak apa2, yang penting kita ada pengalaman.

Naoto : Iya.. Kalian kan sudah berusaha.

Rise : Ayo senpai. Kalo aku menang nanti aku traktiir ya..

Dari kejauhan terlihat Author yang sedang mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

Hina : *inner voice* Aduuh, kasihan mereka, ini kan fic ku. Mereka udh tanda tangan kontrak. Tapi mereka malah nganggep ini kyk kejadian asli. Aku nggak enak hati -_-

Karena Author ini punya hati, baik, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung (weess). Author ini akhirnya menyogok para juri dengan makanan konsumsi yang berisi risol, pastel, bolu kukus dan aqua gelas, beserta hadiahnya yaitu sedotan dan cabe rawit impor.

**Skip ke saat penentuan Juara.**

Kashiwagi : Baiklah perwakilan peserta harap naik keatas panggung.

Semua perwakilan peserta pun naik keatas panggung.

Juri 1 : Hmm, baiklah. Banyak bakat yang unik disini. Ada sebagian yang "normal" dan "tidak normal".

Juri 2 : Tapi kami bertiga sudah memutuskan dengan matang – matang siapakan yang jadi pemenang juara 1, 2, dan 3.

Juri 3 : Di amplop ini terdapat hasil dari keputusan kami. Silahkan Miss Kashiwagi untuk membacanya.

Kashiwagi : Baiklah, juara ketiga adalaahh Rise Kujikawa…

Rise : Yahh juara 3. Tapi tidak apa2 yang penting juara.

Kashiwagi : Juara kedua adalaahh Mitsuo Kubo!

Mitsuo : Huahahaha hyahahaha! Aku menang! Juara kedua! Huahahaah!

Yukiko : Baiklah ini adalah juara ke 1.. Mudah mudahan kita yang menang.

Chie : Tidak mungkinn…

Kashiwagi : Dann juara pertama adalaahh…

SFX : drrrrr (bunyi drum maksudnya)

Kashiwagi : Band Satonaka, Amagi, Hanamura dan Narukami!

Chie : Hahh? Kita menang?

Naoto : Iya senpai, naik cepat!

Juri 1, 2, 3 : Selamat yaa. Terima kasih atas konsumsinya. Enak sekalii.

Chie : *inner voice* konsumsi? Yg jadi seksi konsumsi kan Hina-san. Biarin deh…

**Skip after school at Junes.**

Rise : Selamat ya senpai. Juara 1 lhoo..

Kanji : Hah? Juara 1? Keren juga tuh.

Naoto : Iya, nggak nyangka ya senpai bisa menang.

Chie : Hheheheh. Keren kan…

Yukiko : Kita bakat jadi pelawak huahahaha *ketawa gaje*

Chie : Yukikoo *sweat drop*

Dari kejauhan terlihat Hina yang datang menghampiri mereka…

Hina : Selamat ya.. Juara 1 hehehehe.

Yu : Iya, makasih Nishizawa (nama belakang Author)

Chie : Oh iya, aku inget kalo juri2 pada bilang "terima kasih atas konsumsinya" emg mereka dapet ya?

Hina : Iya, aku sengaja kasih. Kalian menang juga gara2 aku kok. Aku nyogok mereka pake makanan. Hahaha

Yukiko : Jadi kita menang bukan karena bakat kita?

Hina : Yaahh, mana ada yang mau denger suara kyk gagak.

Chie : Berarti jurinya disogok supaya kita menang..?

Hina : Tentu saja, suara cempreng kyk gitu nggak ada yang mau kan? Huahaaa..

Yu : Jadi kita menang karena curang hah?

Hina : Bukan curang, tapi nyogok. Suara berat kok dandanan cewek hahaha..!

Yosuke : Jadi aku sia-sia break dance sampe kepentok mic haah?

Hina : Break dance nya kacau. Aku serius! Huahahhaah *ketawa lebih gaje dari Yukiko*

Naoto : Hina-saaann *sweat drop*

Sementara Author tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ternyata anggoto IT sekaligus band, melemparkan pandangan death glare ke Author. Alhasil Author sekaligus seksi konsumsi ini langsung merinding.

Chie : Hahaha, kita nggak butuh kontrak ini *robek kontrak*

Hina : EEHH?

Yukiko : Kita di permalukan.. *robeeekk*

Hina : Ehh, bentar dulu—

Yu & Yosuke : Kita nggak mau ikut di fic GAJE ini lagi…

Hina : Huahaha, org ficnya udh selesai kok hyahahaahah..

Naoto : Hina-saann *sweatdrop lagi*

Chie : Now I'm pissed.

Yukiko : Me too.

Yu : Ayo kita mulai saja..

Yosuke : Oke…

Chie : Persona!

Yukiko : Persona!

Yu : Persona!

Yosuke : Persona!

Hina : Ampuunn! *lari terbirit-birit* (dikejar Izanagi no okami, Susano-O, Suzuka Gongen, Amaterasu)

Naoto, Rise, Kanji : *sweat drop*

Teddie : Aku nggak ikut fic ini, kuma..

Naoto : Nggak bakalan bisa ikut juga. Author nya aja lagi diburu sama senpai..

Teddie : Ohh, yaudah aku ikut yang lain aja, kuma..

**FIN~ The End~**

**Ini chapter terpanjang dan terakhir. Gimana GAJE ya? RnR is important to me…. **


End file.
